Database users often filter database records by eliminating unnecessary records before using the records in reports, other documents, or for any other use. For example, a client mailing list database may be filtered to exclude out-of-state clients from a mass mailing. Such a filtered list could be used to send out mailings to only in-state clients to promote a local sale. Similarly, a direct-marketing campaign may be customized to exclude clients that would likely not be interested in a particular product.
Oftentimes, such database filtering is performed in the context of a mail merge. Generally stated, a mail merge is a process of using the records of a database to generate duplicates of a form or template. For example, a database source file, containing records of contact names and the mailing addresses for a list of prospective employers, might be used by a job seeker to generate form letters that could be used as cover letters for a resume. To effect a mail merge, the fields of each record in the database source file are typically associated with corresponding, special fields embedded in the form document. When the mail merge is performed, a reproduction of the form document is generated for each record in the database source file, each reproduction containing the information of a corresponding record. The collection of form document reproductions is referred to as the mail merge output.
Many mail merge users “filter” database records by deleting portions of the mail merge output (for example, within a word processor application) or by printing and discarding the reproduction documents containing the unnecessary database record information. These are very inefficient ways of filtering database records.
More sophisticated prior art database filters have proven to be difficult to use. For example, database management software, such as Structured Query Language (SQL), provide a standardized language for filtering database records. Unfortunately, such software is so complicated that only programmers and expert users can take advantage of its filtering capabilities. Other, less sophisticated database management tools have been integrated into document editor applications, such as word processors, that include mail merge capabilities. However, even these less sophisticated tools have been proven to be difficult for less-sophisticated users to operate effectively and efficiently. As a result, users have continued to resort to deleting or destroying merge documents. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a sophisticated database filter that is effective and efficient and can be readily operated by unsophisticated users.